Changing Fate
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: So this is sort of a prequel to my story "Course of History". Hermione saved Sirius from the Veil which starts an interesting chain of events for everyone involved. How will this effect her new life post war? Sirius/Hermione/Remus
1. New Discoveries

_So as I said in the description this will be Sirius/Remus/Hermione. There are touches of past Sirius/Remus mentioned of course. I own nothing but the plot. Please review, they make me write faster! Also I have no beta so if you would like to voulenteer please shoot me a message. Any how... On with the story!_

* * *

"Remus I figured it out!" Sirius exclaimed bursting into his living room without bothering to knock on the front door.

"Figured out what exactly?" Remus asked curiously as he set down his book. Having his best friend burst into his house unannounced was such a common occurrence that he didn't feel the need to comment on it anymore. Plus he was curious and asking questions that didn't pertain to the matter at hand wouldn't ease his wolfs curiosity any time soon.

"How we can both have the witch that makes us happier than we have ever been!" Sirius said exasperatedly as if there was nothing else important enough to make him come barging in like this. Which in all honestly there probably wasn't at the moment to either one of them.

Remus sat up curiously. "Oh? And how exactly can we do that?" He said finally noticing the book in Sirius's hands. "Did you finally make use of the Black library for something other than dirty books?" he teased.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the other man but didn't dignify his comment with any more of a reply. "Read this." He said tossing the book into Remus' lap. "The relevant information is about halfway down the marked page and goes on for about a page and a half. You'll know where it stops" He said with a grin as he moved to sit down across from him.

Remus eyed him curiously and settled in to read the information in question. Sirius was thoroughly entertained watching the other man read. Every time he read something that caught his attention his eyebrows went up another notch until Sirius was sure they would get lost in his hair.

Finally Remus set down the book and looked across the coffee table at Sirius. "You are beyond brilliant. I had never thought of triad bonding, its so rare that most people don't bother to learn about it. But this is the perfect situation for it if any ever existed." He said with a grin, "My only question is if Hermione will agree to this."

"We will find a way to make her agree. If anything we could tell her that the triad gains power just because of the unique strength of their bond." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Or you could just mention that its something new that needs research. I think that might appeal to her more" Remus pointed out with a smirk.

"Why don't I just go up and send her an owl inviting her to have dinner with us and we can just talk to her about it then? I think laying all cards out on the table will earn the most respect and give us the best chance." Sirius said trying to be the voice of reason that he rarely was.

"Good idea, but I don't think we need to lay _all_ cards on the table. For instance we don't need to tell her that we are both madly in love with her already, we could just hint that we could see us both falling in love with her in time if this works out." Remus pointed out.

"I believe you do have a point Moony." Sirius said with a chuckle and a nod. "Imagine her face if we did tell her like that."

Remus snorted "She would probably hex us into next year then never speak to us again." He pointed out. "Now, shall we do this here or at Grimmauld Place? Because I quite honestly don't mind cooking either place." He sidelined, instantly falling into the role of homemaker.

"Lets do it at my place, she is more comfortable there." Sirius said getting up to send the letter. "Plus Dobby just stocked the kitchen to the brim so we have everything you could ever need."

"Right then. Shall we head over then? Anything else I need I have at your house already. And it would make more sense for you to use your owl anyway." Remus said holding out his hand to side along apparate the two of them over so he could start cooking while Sirius set the scene.

Sirius nodded and took the Remus' hand and whisked them away to Grimmauld place to start preparing for a night that had potential to permanently change both of their lives. "I don't think I've been this nervous since the night I first asked you out." Sirius joked as they landed in the kitchen.

"You never asked me out. I kissed you first remember?" Remus said laughing as he started bustling around deciding what to make. "Chicken parmesan over spaghetti with red wine? With garlic bread and salad on the side of course."

"Sounds delicious, but then again all of your cooking is. Let me go owl her then I will tidy the dining and living." Sirius said grinning. "And you may have kissed me first but I asked you out first." He shot over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

"We are not getting into this tonight!" Remus said laughing. "Can you make dessert? I think your tiramisu would go over perfectly." He yelled loud enough to be heard on the next floor.

While technically they hadn't dated since school they still stayed together when one or the other was having a rough time or just wanted companionship. Now they were looking more seriously at getting together again. They had been for a couple years in fact. Ever since Hermione had saved Sirius from the Veil two years prior they had both been steadily falling in love with the brilliant young witch as well as quickly rediscovering what they had between them all those years ago.

Now she had graduated from Hogwarts and was taking a year off before she started teaching Transfiguration at the school along side both Remus, who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius, who was teaching Astronomy. Ever since they found out the witch would be joining them at the school they had been seriously trying to figure out a way to get her to fall for at least one of them, though quite honestly they had been hoping more for a way to make the three of them work because of the existing passion between Remus and Sirius. Now that they had found that way they just had to convince her that it was worth the risk to fall for the two remaining Marauders.


	2. Saying Goodbye

_**AN: Well to everyone's surprise (mine included) here is chapter two! Please realize that my updates are sporadic at best but I will try and get one a week.  
**__**Also this is kinda a mix of AU and Canon, they won the war in fifth year but Hermione still sent her parents away until the death eaters were caught.  
I own nothing! Please review! 3 ~Dray**_

* * *

Hermione sighed and took one last look around the now empty house. The trinkets, books, and photos were packed in boxes and stored in the cellar at Grimmauld place. Most of the furniture had been sold save for a few treasured pieces that were sent to join the boxes. This really was good bye and she didn't think she would ever have been ready for it, even if she had been expecting it. When she had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents and return their memories she was shocked to find a letter stuck to their door. That letter had turned her life upside down more than anything else she could have.

_Hermione,_

_No need to ask who I am or how I know who you are, I'm just a nameless fan who has followed your trio's story for many years. When I learned that you were sending your parents here for safety I made it my mission to keep them safe and I did so to the best of my abilities. Unfortunately fate had other plans. Late last winter they were driving home and a drunk driver ran into them coming home up the cliffs, sending them plunging to their deaths. The county decided that I was the one to be responsible for their estate so I left it as it was the night they left in hopes you would return to claim what should be yours. _

_So sorry for your loss._

"Well Miss Granger that's it. Both the house here and the house in Australia are listed and will hopefully have bites soon." The realtor said returning from her walk through of the house in London. "Again I am sorry for your loss dear, you deserved so much better than this dear.."

"Thank you, for everything." Hermione said pasting a smile on her face as she put the note back in her pocket and turned to the older woman. "If you don't mind I will be going now." "Of course dear. I will send an owl if we have any interested parties." The lady said before apparating away.

Hermione smiled softly, yet again thankful she had chosen a witch as a realtor. It made things so much easier on her. _'As if any of this situation was truly easy. I sent my parents away after I won the war to protect them from stray Death Eaters that could be holding a grudge, and yet I still lost them to a fate I couldn't protect them from even if I had known. Then man I thought would love me forever decided I was too smart for him and walked out, leaving me alone in a massive flat just months after graduation. And I still can't find a way to cope with all I've lost so I spend my nights awake and aimlessly wandering my flat hoping something will change. What happened to me being the one with everything figured out?' _Hermione wryly thought to herself as she wandered from room to room saying her final goodbyes to the house she had known since she was a little girl.

Fifteen minutes later she was just about to pick up the last of her things and go back to the flat when she heard a beak tapping the window, looking up she instantly recognized Sirius's owl. Curiously Hermione walked over and opened the window and let the bird in to relieve it of its burden.

Skimming the note she couldn't suppress a grin and quickly dug a quill and a scrap of parchment out of her bag and penned an affirmative answer, her heart feeling much lighter already. Dinner with her two favorite men was in her near future, that was enough to make anyone feel better, even knowing that they wanted to talk to her after said dinner. For a little while she could relax and forget that her life was currently a mess.

* * *

An hour later Hermione was stepping out of a steaming shower and rubbing a towel through her hair as she contemplated what to wear. She didn't want to give the wrong impression, or at least she didn't want to be obvious about it. She had lost all the baby fat over the past year and while she was far from beautiful she thought she cleaned up well. After staring at her closet for a few minutes she decided casual was best and grabbed a pair of comfortable but form fitting skinny jeans and a soft grey v-neck that clung in all the right places. Returning to the bathroom she dabbed on a bit of pale eye shadow and lip-gloss and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well that will have to do." She said to no one in particular as she sat on the bed to pull on her grey boots before apparating to the familiar kitchen at Grimmauld place.

"Hello Sirius." She said with a grin as she spotted the somewhat oblivious man putting the last touches on what appeared to be a delicious looking tiramisu. "Dessert looks delicious."

Sirius spun around grinning as he heard Hermione's familiar voice behind him. "Well hello love, and thank you. I just hope it tastes as good as it looks." He said sweeping her into a tight bear hug.

"Now Sirius no hogging the company! Especially when its that beautiful!" Remus joked as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen and held out his arms for his hug.

"Remus! I was wondering where the better looking part of the duo was!" She teased as she weaseled out of Sirius's arms to go give the other man a hug that was just as fierce as the one she had previously been enveloped in.

"Oh 'Mione, love, you wound me!" Sirius said, theatrically placing a hand over his heart and dropping into a chair.

"Would you like a kiss to make it better?" She teased

"Are you offering?" He shot back curiously.

"Yes." She said slyly.

"Then yes I would like a kiss." He said cheekily.

"Alrighty then!" She said with a laugh as she shoved Remus into his lap and danced out of reach.

"Minx!" Sirius said with a laugh as Remus clutched his sides laughing.

"Mione I have missed you." Remus gasped between bouts of laughter. "Now shall we go eat?"

"Sounds wonderful! I'm starved!" Hermione said with a grin as Remus got up and led her up the stairs with Sirius close behind.


	3. Questions Unanswered

_**AN: So I totally had this done yesterday and spaced posting it. Oops? Anyhow here is the next chapter and the 4**__**th**__** is already in progress so it should be up in a day or so. I still own nothing!**_

* * *

Hermione groaned and pushed away the last of her dinner. "Remus you are too good of a cook! I think I gained five pounds from dinner alone!"

"Oh so you don't want any tiramisu for dessert?" Sirius teased. "That's fine, I can throw it out."

"Sirius you are a horrible person! Yes I want to try your tiramisu but I need a few minutes to digest dinner first!" Hermione sulked.

Remus laughed loudly. "Like Sirius would ever throw away something sweet. I think its safe to say you will get your tiramisu 'Mione. Now shall we retreat to the living room and talk about why we asked you over?"

Sirius sat up a bit straighter, almost as if he were nervous about something, which caught Hermione's attention and made her even more curious. "That sounds wonderful." She said cautiously as she stood and started to make her way out of the room, drifting off into thoughts of what they could possibly want from her. Some of the ideas floating through her head were highly unlikely but still highly desirable, while others were more plausible yet less desirable. Some how she made it to the living room and into her normal spot on autopilot despite not being in the house regularly in over a year.

"Earth to Hermione!" Sirius said poking her in the side as he sat down next to her. "You do need to pay attention when we talk seeing as this is rather important to all of us." He teased

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "I will pay attention when you talk, you both know that, however no one was talking so I was thinking."

"Oh what were you thinking about? Us naked in bed?" Sirius half joked.

"Only in your dreams love." Hermione shot back without missing a beat and some how missing the tone in Sirius's voice.

"Enough you two!" Remus said laughing as he gracefully sat in a chair across from them. "Can we talk seriously or would you like to go to a comedy club?"

"I'll behave if he does!" Hermione said cheekily.

"I'll behave only because I really want this to go over well." Sirius said scooting away from Hermione to lean on the opposite end of the couch.

"Okay now I'm nervous. What's up you two?" Hermione said cautiously as Sirius moved away and Remus shifted in his seat.

Remus and Sirius shared a look that spoke volumes. Almost as one they spoke. "We like you Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrows made their way to her hairline. "What?!" She practically shrieked.

Sirius nodded at Remus for him to speak first as he shifted to be more comfortable against his arm of the couch.

"You heard correctly Hermione. Both me and Sirius have come to respect you greatly for your mind as well as admiring your beauty. After much thought we decided that we want to court you." Remus said with a soft smile.

"And we don't mean separately." Sirius said, picking up the tale. "We want to try and form a triad with you. You are the perfect balance for my goofy nature while being a match for Remus' studiousness."

"Yet you keep me from getting too lost in my books and allow me to compliment Sirius's goofy attitude." Remus finished quietly before looking at her hopefully. "So what do you say? Give us a chance." He asked moving to kneel in front of her.

Hermione glanced at Remus first then turned to Sirius who had the same look of longing and desire running across his features and froze for a moment. Before she knew what she was doing her body acted of its own accord and threw her off the couch and into the fire place to floo back to her flat, leaving the men stunned and confused. As soon as her feet hit the ground in her living room she dropped to her knees and turned to floo-call Harry.

"Mione? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry said alarm evident in his voice. The last thing he expected to see in the fireplace when he went to put the stew on was his best friend looking like something had gone terribly wrong.

"I don't know Harry, can you come over so we can talk?" Hermione asked quietly, hating to impose on him but needing the support.

"Of course move over and I'll come right through." He said without missing a beat. When it came down to it he would do anything for his friends and Mione was obviously in need of someone to talk to.

Hermione nodded and pulled her head back and made her way over to the couch where she promptly curled up with a pillow in her lap. Seconds later the fireplace flared again and Harry was dusting himself off as he walked over to join her.

"So what happened? I haven't seen you this shaken since you walked in on Ron and that Slytherin girl Brittany last year." Harry said trying to lighten the mood as he dropped on to the couch next to her.

Hermione half smiled. "I went to see Sirius and Remus-"

"What did those two half-wits do to you? Do I need to go curse them?" Harry blurted out, always quick to react but slow to think things through.

"Hold on a hot minute! That's my boyfriends you are talking about!" Hermione blurted out before she could process the words coming out of her mouth. "Oh! Thank you Harry! You've helped me figure it out! You are absolutely brilliant!" She finished giving him a quick hug before jumping off the couch and running back to the fireplace.

"What? Boyfriends? As in plural? Figure what out? I am so lost." Harry said groaning as he realized he was speaking to an empty room because Hermione was already on her way back through the fire place. "Some days I think you will be the death of me 'Mione." He finished to the empty room with a laugh as he stood and went back through the fireplace to finish making his dinner.


	4. Answered Questions

_**Okay so here is the next chapter which is a bit longer than my others. Honestly I couldn't really stop writing it was flowing so smoothly so you will probably have another one in a day or so. Reviews help me write so please consider leaving one at the end! I own nothing! 3 Dray**_

* * *

Sirius looked up from the couch where he was holding Remus tightly, trying to sooth him. "What are you doing back?" He almost growled when Hermione stepped out of the flames. She had hurt him and his mate badly which was nearly unforgivable in his book.

"I forgot my tiramisu?" Hermione tried to joke. When the look on Sirius's face got even colder she sighed and sunk to her knees. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran off like that. Its just that you caught me off guard and I didn't know how else to react." She said quietly, not looking up from her intense perusal of the carpet.

Remus kept his mouth shut. Yes he understood her actions but that didn't mean he approved of them, far from it actually. Part of what he had come to admire about the younger witch was her ability to keep her head in any situation, no matter how much it surprised her, and seeing her react like that had truly disturbed Remus because he was scared that she would react like that to any major changes in the relationship they were trying to develop.

Almost as if he had read Remus' mind Sirius started to speak. "Oh? It caught you off guard. Did you run off to your room and hide when you found out you were going to Hogwarts? Because I'm sure that caught you off guard too. Or what about when you found out your best friend was the only one who could face Voldemort and hope to win, did you go hide then? No? I didn't think so. You aren't a coward Hermione, and you never back down. So why did you really leave? Do you find the idea repulsive? Are we too old? At least tell us, please I think we deserve that much." He said, his voice falling to a whisper by the end.

"I could never find you repulsive! Either one of you!" Hermione exclaimed, quick to jump to their defense. "And age matters not to me, I find boys my age to be lacking in a few departments quite honestly." She finished matter-of-factly.

"Well then what is it Hermione? What made you run away like that?" Remus said, finally lifting himself from Sirius' embrace. "What else could it have possibly been?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at them, emotions dancing through her eyes too fast to catch. "My only reason is that I wanted it too much, and it seemed too good to be true that it was finally happening so I needed to get away and breathe. I needed to make myself believe that this was really happening, that the very thing that has haunted my dreams since third year was within arms reach. I needed to believe that this wasn't some prank." She said quietly as tears threatened to fall.

"Oh Hermione. We would never say something like this if we didn't truly mean it. We don't lay our hearts on the line that easily." Remus said as he rolled off the couch. Kneeling on the floor he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him.

"Hermione if you want this to work you have to trust that we would never hurt you intentionally." Sirius said joining the others on the floor. "We would do whatever it takes to make you happy, but you have to talk to us. You have to let us know what's going on in the pretty little head of your's or we will just end up blundering into a wall and mucking this all up, which is the last thing I want to do." He finished, gently leaning down to kiss away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

Hermione nodded quietly as her heart fluttered in her chest. This was real, they wanted her, bookish tendencies and all. "I do trust you, both of you. I'm just not used to getting exactly what I want offered to me on a silver platter. When you invited me over I thought you were going to ask me to help with Harry's birthday party or something equally mundane. I never dreamed that you would ask what you did. If you still want me even after how I first reacted I would love to give this a chance, to try and make an us out of this." She said, hope clearly lacing her words.

Remus wandlessly accioed a book from the table next to where he had started the night. "Of course we still want you 'Mione. But I think you should know that we aren't in this for the short term." He said letting the book fall open to the pages that he and Sirius had both read over many times.

Hermione noticed the book and reached to grab it. When Sirius pointed to a passage she started to read.

_Triad bonds are one of the rarest types of bonds because of the difficulty in finding multiple partners who's magic is compatible with all people involved. As such when said partners are found and the magic is proved compatible the bond is deeper and stronger than any single partner bond you will find, going straight to the core of each partners magic. _

_These are not bonds to be entered into lightly, even intimacy in a relationship has to be treated with care because these bonds have been known to flare of their own will when three compatible subjects unknowingly got together. _

_Before even considering dating as a triad all parties must sign a paper at the Ministry stating that they know the risks involved with possibility of forming a triad. Said risks can range from death of one or all parties, to one or all parties losing their magic. If you have read and agree to this please contact the bloodlines division of the local Ministry to proceed with the next step._

Once Hermione had finished the relevant passages she closed the book and look at the men. "If you think that will scare me it wont. In my sixth year I started researching a way to make this work between us from pure curiosity. I knew that if I ever got a chance, I would take it no matter what risks came my way. So my answer is still yes if yours is." She said firmly, willing to give herself to the men in anyway she could.

"Its settled then. Sign the paper and we will go to the Ministry tomorrow and finalize the paperwork." Sirius said grinning as he summoned a roll of parchment and a self inking quill.

Skimming the parchment she couldn't help but smile when she saw Remus' neat signature next to Sirius' untidy scrawl. Adding her name to the list and signing the paper she placed it in the book and set both on the floor.

"You are both staying here tonight right? I know we can't do anything, I just want to sleep in a big puppy pile." Sirius said grinning

Remus laughed. "Of course, my stuff is already here."

"Sure, just let me floo home and grab a few things." Hermione said as she kissed each man on the cheek and started to disentangle herself.

"Remus go with her, I'll dish up desert and take it to our room." Sirius said as he gracefully pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room before either person could argue.

"Pushy bastard!" Remus yelled after him before taking Hermione's hand and guiding her to the fireplace. "After you love."


	5. Moving Out

**Well here it is, sorry it took me so long. Work got hectic so I haven't had much time but I should get another chapter out next week since I only have 20 hours =). Also sorry about the false alert, I mixed a couple of plot points across stories and had to fix it and reupload it *ducks head sheepishly*. This chapter is more Remus/Mione but next will balance it out I you recognize it it belongs to JKR, I don't make enough to own the series.**

* * *

"I'll just be a moment, if you want to make your self comfortable on the couch." Hermione said as they stepped out of the floo.

"Actually if you don't mind I'll follow you. I'd love a chance to see where you live, even if you may not be here much longer." Remus said smiling.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him before turning down the hall to her room. "Are you inviting me to live with you? Or offering me a room at Grimmauld Place without asking Sirius first?" She teased.

"Asking you to move into Grimmauld Place with me and Sirius. You will have your own room, and we will purchase this flat for you if you want." Remus said as he leaned against the door to her room and folded his arms across his chest. Sirius didn't think his overbearing exuberance would be a good fit for a question like this so he had sent Remus to do it.

Hermione froze, hands full of clothes over her bag. "Seriously?"

Remus chuckled at her unintentional pun. "Yes 'Mione. We are serious about wanting to make this work, to make us work. We will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Hermione nodded thinking to her self as she waved he wand at the clothes so they would pack themselves. "Well then I guess I need more than just this small bag huh?" She said absentmindedly as she walked into the bathroom to gather her things.

Remus stared after her stunned but grinning. For some reason he didn't think Hermione would ever stop surprising him and Sirius and that thought made him happier than almost anything. Muttering a spell he conjured some boxes. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course I will move in silly. But you don't have to pay for this flat, it was just a short term thing until I finished my apprenticeship at Hogwarts and could afford somewhere better." She said as she walked back into the room, her arms loaded with a box that he assumed held everything from the bathroom. Waving her wand her bedroom started packing itself. "Are you sure Sirius is okay with this?"

Remus stepped across the room to sweep her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "He will be thrilled love. Would you like me to help pack?"

Hermione thought about it for a second then nodded. "The other bedroom became a library, could you pack that?"

"No problem kitten." He said with a smile as he grabbed a couple of boxes and walked into the room across the hall. "Good thing there is room in the library at Grimmauld place because I think you are going to double the amount of books there!" He teased as he eyed the towering shelves and the stacks of books on the floor. "Are they sorted any particular way?"

"No just box them up, I'll reorganize when I unpack since I'm sure the entire library needs a good cleaning and organizing." Hermione said in her normal bossy manner as she stuck her head into the room. "I'm going to get the living room and kitchen and then I think we will be all set."

"Just leave the boxes where you fill them, me and Sirius will get everything else tomorrow." Remus said, not looking away from guiding stacks of shrunken books into boxes.

"Sounds good to me! I think living with two strong handsome men is going to work in my favor!" Hermione cheekily called over her shoulder as she wandered down the hall for what would probably be the last time. She wasn't going to miss this place in the slightest but she was slightly nervous about the twist her life had taken in such a short time. True this was what she wanted but it almost seemed too good to be true. Grinning she shook herself out of her thoughts and proceeded to cast the spells to get the living room to pack itself before moving onto the kitchen. Glancing around she decided it would probably be safest to pack all the cutlery by hand before casting the spells in here so she dragged one of the boxes over to the drawer where all the knives were and started dulling each one before placing it into the box.

Twenty minutes later Remus walked in on her placing the last spoon in the box. "You are a witch you know, you didn't have to pack that by hand." He said as he leaned against the counter.

"For some reason I didn't fancy the idea of knives and forks flying through the air and catching someone unaware." Hermione said dryly.

Remus chuckled. "Fair enough. Are you done with that now?"

"Yes I am." Hermione said casting the last packing spell. "Let me just grab my bag for tonight and the box of bathroom things and we can go back home." She said before turning to go back down the hall way to grab the aforementioned items. As she walked past Remus however he swung out and arm and snagged her around the waist.

"Just so you know I am so incredibly happy you chose to take a chance on this, on the three of us." He said softly as he hugged her tightly to him.

Sighing happily she rested her head on his chest. "Saying no never crossed my mind Remus. I ran because I was terrified to say yes. I was terrified that you didn't really mean it, that you were just teasing me because you had figured out that I really liked you." She said quietly, not daring to look up at him.

Remus leaned back and used a finger to lift her chin. "We would never do that and we will never pull a prank that could really hurt you. Trust me on this love." He said softly before leaning down and kissing her gently.

Hermione sighed into the kiss. "I trust you." She said softly. "Now should I get my things so we can leave? I bet Sirius is going bonkers waiting for us." She said smiling.

Remus nodded and relinquished his hold on her waist to shoo her down the hall. Moments later she was back in the living room holding the shrunken box from the bathroom and a small black bag.

"Shall we go home?" Remus said, grinning at the word. He just hoped he didn't wake up and find out that it was all a dream. When Hermione nodded smiling he held out his hand for her bag. "The gentleman should always carry the ladies bag."

Hermione grinned mischievously and handed him the bag, acting as if it weighed no more than a normal overnight back. She couldn't suppress a giggle when the bag pulled him off balance however.

"Blimey 'Mione what is in here? Half the library?" he teased laughing as he righted him self and got a better grip on the bag.

"No. Only a few books, some clothes, and my research notes for my final project for McGonagall before she lets me start teaching in a few months." She said grinning as she stepped into the fireplace and flooed away from her tiny flat for the last time. Stepping out of the fireplace she found Sirius pacing, anxiously waiting for them to return.

When he looked up and saw Hermione stepping out of the flames his face broke into a grin and he quickly closed the distance to sweep her into a hug. "You were taking so long that I thought you had changed your mind." He said quietly as Remus stepped into the room.

"Never." She said looking deep into his eyes. "I was just packing up my flat so you and Remus could clear it out tomorrow." She said as a smile lit up her face.

Sirius broke away from his gaze to look at Remus for confirmation. When they made eye contact Remus nodded and made a slight kissy face to completely tell him what had happened which made Sirius grin even wider. "I can't wait love. Would you like your own room or would you like to share?"

"I think I rather like the idea of sleeping in a puppy pile." Hermione said grinning as she lay her head on Sirius's chest and breathed in the scent that was purely him.

Remus chuckled behind them. "We could make that happen. At least in part anyway." He said as he stepped closer and wrapped both of them in his arms.

Hermione sighed contentedly as she felt Remus complete the circle. "Can we do dessert in bed? I'm in the mood for cuddles for some reason." She said innocently, trying not to smile.

Sirius chuckled. "Already planned on that. The tiramisu is waiting in our bedroom under a warming charm." He said with a smile as he claimed Hermiones bag from Remus and almost fell over.

"Blimey Mione I thought you said we were getting your things tomorrow?" He said hefting the bag into a better position as he lead the way out of the room.

"Undetectable extension charm." She said with a grin as her and Remus followed him.


	6. Sorting Details

_AN: Sorry sorry sorry and a million more times SORRY! Work got the better of me and I hadn't had a chance to update and then when I got time to write my muse was hiding because she was mad at me for neglecting her. I finally got her to give me a new story last week and now she relented on this story so it has a new chapter! **Disclaimer:** If you recognize it I don't own it XD. Love you all! ~Dray_

* * *

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she pulled the now clean spoon out of her mouth. "That was heavenly Sirius, please tell me you will do it again soon?" She all but begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "I'll do anything!"

"If I knew I could make you my slave just by making dessert I would have done it much sooner." Sirius said laughing as he pulled Hermione into his arms and banished the now empty plates to the kitchen.

"Well we both knew she had a sweet tooth Siri, we just didn't know it was this bad." Remus said chuckling as he scooted close enough to lay his head in Hermione's lap.

"I didn't think anyone who wasn't named Potter had a sweet tooth this bad. Remember James at the Christmas feast? He ate most of the desert table himself." Sirius said chuckling.

"Well that explains Harry's insatiable appetite for sweets." Hermione said snickering drowsily as she nuzzled her head into Sirius's shoulder, happy they were all ready for bed so she could just fall asleep right where she was.

"From what I've seen that boy could give James a run for his money." Remus said grinning up at the two of them.

"Nah I don't think that is possible. James needed two birthday cakes every year, one for him and one for the guests." Sirius pointed out with a laugh. "And do we really need to discuss other men tonight? I'm more eager to discuss what is coming tomorrow."

"Mhm the start of the rest of our lives. I can't wait." Hermione said smiling. "Question though, who's last name am I taking? I'm so done with being Hermione Granger, war hero."

"Well its up to you in the end, but we were talking about it and we all want to take the same last name if you are okay with that." Remus said shifting so he was more securely nestled in her lap.

Sirius reached out and stroked his hand though Remus's hair. "We want to be family, in all aspects." He said quietly, smiling at the woman who was resting her head sleepily against his chest. "I want to spend every night for the rest of my life just like this."

"I could be agreeable to that, assuming I get tiramisu at least once a month that is." Hermione said smiling up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I can make that happen." Sirius said melting when he saw those eyes.

Hermione glanced up at him and got lost in the dark depths of his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she was closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his. In that instant the world stopped moving around them and everyone else ceased to exist.

Hermione felt a thrum in her core as she pulled away a few moments later, as if something inside her didn't want her to break contact with Sirius. "Wow…" She breathed as she settled back against his chest to catch her breath.

"I wasn't even involved and I felt that one." Remus said, sounding almost as breathless.

"Did your magic respond too? Because I think mine just did, I've never felt that before." Sirius said resting his cheek against Hermione's hair and sighing contentedly.

"Was that was that thrum was? If so then yes I felt it." Hermione said curiously as she ran her fingers through Remus's hair.

"I know I felt it." Remus said shaking his head to clear it. "I think it would probably be in everyone's best interest to hold off on anymore intimate contact with all three of us touching until after we talk to the ministry."

"Probably a smart idea love." Sirus said flopping onto his back and wrapping an arm around Hermione. "We should probably look into warding the bedroom."

"With how much magic that kiss stirred? Definitely." Remus said chuckling.

"Why would we need- OH!" Hermione said turning a glaring shade of red.

Both boys chuckled in amusement. "Bonding is more intimate than muggle marriage, you know that right Hermione?" Remus asked quietly, when she nodded he continued. "Well when you bond with someone, or in this case someones, your magic ties together if you are truly compatible. Sometime doing that can have unexpected consequences, especially when you consummate the bond and solidify those connections."

"So we will ward the room to keep that excess magic from escaping and lighting something on fire." Sirius said chuckling. "James and Lily forgot to ward their room and they caused a nice little earthquake in Godrics Hollow the night they bonded."

"Do you really think something like that would happen with us?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think it would probably be a bit more severe. After all there are three of us and there were only two of them." Remus pointed out with a wry grin.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I have one more question then." She said, starting to turn that unnatural shade of red again.

"Ask us anything love." Sirius said hugging her close as he saw her start changing colors.

"Well… erm… How does _that_ work?" She said quietly. "I mean I know how it works with just one but there are two of you and one me."

"Well there are a few ways all the pieces can fit together." Remus said, moving to sit next to her so he was on more even ground.

"You know Remus and I were together in the past right? Well that's one way it could work, actually that way would probably be best at first."

"Just know that whoever is in the middle our first time will be the focus and get a better grip on using the advantages given to us as a triad." Remus continued Sirius's train of thought. "Actually I have just the book for you before we decide who goes where, just let me pop home and grab it." He said as he disentangled himself from the others and stood to apparate to his house.

Hermione sat there in silence for a moment before looking at Sirius. "Siri I think I've made a decision on at least one thing."

"Oh and whats that love?" He said smiling at the woman curled up on his chest.

"I want to take your last name, if you and Remus are okay with it that is. Black has the most pull in the wizarding world and it would be great for our kids." Hermione said softly, hoping she wasn't jumping the gun with the idea of kids.

Sirius stared at her stunned before rolling her on to her back and starting to snog her senseless. When he finally broke for air he grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry bout that love, you just make me so bloody happy I had to let it out." He said chuckling as he flopped off of Hermione and onto his back.

"Remind me to make you that happy all the time." Hermione said grinning cheekily at him. "Seriously though Sirius, are you okay with me becoming Hermione Jean _Black_."

"Hermione nothing could make me happier." Sirius said pulling her back into his arms. "Well except for seeing you barefoot and pregnant in our kitchen."

"You know I quite like that idea myself." Remus said as he popped back into the room, just in time to hear Sirius's statement.

"And how do you feel about the idea of becoming Remus John Black?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"About bloody time you asked." Remus muttered with a chuckle as he flopped back on the bed next to them. "Here Hermione, I believe this will help sort out any questions you have."

Hermione took the book, eager for new information. "Before I start reading I have one more question."

"Ask away. We want you to be perfectly comfortable with anything we decide on, no matter what it is." Remus said with a smile.

"Who do you want to be the focus. I don't want to be selfish and decide it should be me if you think one of you would be a better fit." She said, sounding like this was nothing strange to be asking.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then looked at the witch lying between them fingering the pages of a book. "Mione love if you want to and you think you are ready for it when the time comes we would love to have you be the focus." Sirius said quietly.

"Remember we don't have to decide tonight on all of this, we have until the day of the bonding ceremony to make it all official." Remus pointed out. "Tomorrow is just to alert the ministry that we intend to court each other as a triad then if all goes well enter into a life bond together."

Hermione nodded as she took in this information. "So even if we sleep with each other before the bonding ceremony it won't tie our magic together?"

Again the boys shared a look. "It shouldn't but stranger things have happened." Remus said cautiously.

"Well then I need to get to reading so I'm prepared!" Hermione said with a smile as she nestled between her boys and opened the book Remus had given her.

Remus laughed and summoned his and Sirius's books from the library, settling in for the rest of the night.


End file.
